


Home is Where the Heart is

by 2lazy2try (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Multi, Smutty, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, they just want to be a big happy family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/2lazy2try
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns to the motel room to find his sons fucking on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully with time i will be able to write in more detail
> 
> i have a tumblr blog here: fuckenheck.tumblr.com

John had been reunited with Sam and Dean for several months now and during the time he noticed a peculiar closeness between his two beloved sons. Their shared touches too soft and lingering and a bit to close to intimate areas of the body. They held each other close during nights when they thought he had fallen asleep, but he heard the inevitable rustling every night as they pressed against each other, limbs intertwined. 

None of it ever bothered John though. He knew he should be a bit suspicious, as any father would be, but he couldn’t help but be intrigued by their closeness. A part of him, a large part in fact, wanted them to remain together. They were all each other had left and a life of solitude is difficult, as John knew entirely too well. 

The three of them were currently all staying together in a motel. The only room that had been left only had two beds and dean and Sam were entirely too eager to share. John had left the motel room carrying the promise of returning with some form of fast food. The tiny town had a grand total of four restaurants, one of those being a McDonalds. It had been agreed upon that they were all tired of fast food, but with dwindling funds, it was the only option. 

With two paper bags full of grease, he heaved himself up into his truck and headed back to the room. It was a measly five-minute drive, but during it his imagination went wild, straying into forbidden territories. He remembered his sons left alone in the room, panting into each other's skin, rocking with Dean’s thrusts. Or maybe Sam would top, he was probably the stubborn of the two, but Dean would be difficult to put in any remotely submissive position. 

John pulled his mind out of the gutter as he pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of the motel. As he approached the room he approached the window of the room he noticed frantic movement in the sliver of space between the curtain and the window sill and John felt his mouth go dry. There was no way, no possible way his sons were fucking as they waited for him to return with food. He took a deep breath, attempting to cool his nerves and he proceeded to peek through the gap even closer. 

What he saw made his cock stir for the first time in over twenty years. His knees threatened to give out so he clung to the edge of the windowsill with white-knuckled hands. Sam lay on his back on the stained mattress, head laying over the side, while dean plowed hard into his throat, pulling back whenever it became to much for his little brother to handle. 

John pressed his hand against the front of his jeans, his cock gave a mighty effort, just barely reaching half-mast. He glanced around the empty parking lot before slipping a hand down into his pants. his breathing picked up as he pinched and pulled at his foreskin. 

John’s father had left him intact, and with the pleasure it had brought him, he remained insistent on letting his sons keep theirs, despite his wife’s protests. After some explaining and persuading she relented and now his youngest son lay on a hotel bed sucking the tip of his brother’s foreskin, while he gently rolled his own back and forth across his own cock. John matched his little boy’s pace, fingering underneath it when the stimulation wasn’t enough to keep him up.  
Dean was getting more frantic in his thrusts, not quite allowing Sam as much air as he maybe should have. His thick cock sliding in and out of slick swollen lips. Finally, Dean hit his climax, his head tipped back, releasing a muffled groan that barely made it through the glass of the window. His hips glued themselves tight to Sam’s face, a hand on his throat kept him firmly in place as he squirmed on the bed, Adam's apple bobbing as his throat attempted the expel the intruder. His hands came up to softly rake against Dean's muscular thighs, a gentle plea to pull back. 

Sammy didn’t really want him to pull back, John knew his son all to well, if he really wanted Dean off, he would be. Sammy liked his big brother’s cock wedged in his throat, blocking his air supply for his own pleasure. Dean finally pulled back and Sam gasped for air while Dean squeezed the last few drops of cum out of his cock and onto Sam’s exposed throat

John was not entirely surprised to see Dean barely wilt before giving a few strokes and successfully coaxing himself back to full hardness. John remembered when he had just begun to date their mother, and he could fuck her for hours on end, only requiring a few breaks in between when he began to tire. Surprisingly, the memory didn’t disturb the high he was feeling, he just felt a tinge of longing. He remembered nights spent before either of his boy’s births where neither slept for more than two hours, waking up periodically to fuck like animals.

John pulled away from the window as Dean bent over to lick his own seed off Sam’s throat then push it into his mouth in a sloppy kiss. The sight almost pulled John back to the window, but he had go into the room, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass. He took in a deep breath and slid the keycard into the door’s lock. John heard whispers of profanity from his sons as they knew they had been caught. John pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a blog here, check me out pls fuckenheck.tumblr.com

Dean had never felt for another human the feelings he felt toward his brother. He doesn’t even remember not feeling this way, for as long as he could remember, Sammy was the light of his life. His absolute safe haven, confidant, and brother, somehow fit into one human body. As much as Dean had berated him and hurt him, Sammy was still the most valuable thing in his life.

Dean doesn’t really remember how this all started, it evolved from sharing beds and got progressively filthier and more beautiful as they aged together. Neither brother was able to relate to the sexual frustration of their peers, because they had always had each other, jerking off late at night under the covers. 

The relationship ended when Sam left for college and by the first time Dean had visited him, there was someone else invading their happy, but twisted, family dynamic. Jessica was nice and Sam really did love her, but Dean still couldn’t help but harbor some resentment toward her. Sammy was his and his alone, and Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit happy when she died. At first he was ecstatic, but as Sam mourned her, he felt guilty. Sammy was his now and he was going to help him get through his grief like a good big brother should.

Apparently Dean’s idea of helping was sleeping in the same bed again, curling up against his little brother and jerking him off. Orgasms are the best way to relax and recover, and Dean would do anything to help. Sucking Sammy off in the shower, water dripping in his eyes, Sammy thrusting desperately into his mouth. The longer they were together, Sam began to take more initiative, and despite being physically larger, seemed insistent on taking a more submissive role.

Sammy was beautiful sprawled across the covers, lanky body spilling over the edges. Dean’s compact muscular frame couldn’t cover him. Sammy loved Dean’s body anyway, he adored his freckles and muscular ass and strong hands. Dean loved Sam’s body just as much, if not more, long limbs and sharp edges. They completed each other perfectly.

As Dean was gently rubbing his own cum into the skin under Sam’s neck, a click from outside the door signaled their father’s arrival. Dean’s head whipped to the side while Sam scrambled to sit up, rubbing the jizz off his throat at the same time. The door opened and John stood there silently for a moment.

Dean scrambled to sit up and explain what exactly was happening to his father. John held out a hand before Dean’s mouth even opened.

“Please listen to me before you freak out and run off,” John started in a low soothing voice, “I’ve known about this for a while now. I know exactly what your relationship with Sammy is. I know I should think its wrong, but I don’t, and with your consent I would like to join you. I love both of you with all of my existence and I don’t want to end up separated from you just because your afraid of what I will think of your relationship. I want to be with both of you as more than a father.”

Both Sam and Dean were frozen in shock. Dean regained his wits first, he pulled the top sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist. Sam sat there a moment longer before reaching down and puling the cum-stained comforter onto his lap.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, barging in here like that,” Dean finally huffed out with a startled laugh. Sam remained silent. 

“how else was I supposed to go around something like this,” John responded

“you could’ve just asked us up front about it, no need to go giving Sammy a heart attack.”

“if I would have asked you know damn well you would’ve denied everything”

Dean was silent, because his father was right. He would never be able to own up to fucking his little brother to anyone, let alone his own father. Even with John’s offer on the table, guilt still felt heavy in both of the boy’s chests. 

“alright,” John heaved a sigh, “I’ll let you boys think it over. You don’t have to accept, be honest with me.”

John walked slowly over to the bathroom, partially hoping one of the boys would stop him, paw at him with needy hands. John’s imagination wandered as he shut the bathroom door behind him, Sammy appeared on his knees in front of him, nuzzling into John’s crotch. Sammy’s mouth would undoubtedly be the softest and sweetest thing he would ever experience. As tall as Sam was, he had an air of gentleness around him that could be interpreted as naivety, but John knew better. He knew his son was just as hungry for attention as any common whore. Sammy loved to smell like his older brother’s cum, they thought he didn’t notice, but they spent to much time in a cramped car for him not to. 

John fiddled with the controls of the shower before stripping out of his clothes. His cock had remained mostly hard up until this point and smacked up against his belly as he pulled off his pants and underwear in one movement. He pinched gently at his foreskin and tugged it back. The pink head was exposed, coated in precome. 

John stepped under the warm spray of the shower and patiently went through his usual process of shampooing his hair and washing down his body. He didn’t bother shaving; his boys could either take him the way he was or not at all. His chest and belly were covered pretty solidly in fur, his wife had loved it, combing through it with gentle fingers. He shivered at the thought of those delicate nails scraping along follicles.

He finally turned his attention back to his cock, which had only slightly survived the inattention during John’s washing. It was still thicker and longer, but remained soft and malleable. The head was once again hidden under the foreskin and a bit hung off further. He tugged on it and rolled it back and forth, but it didn’t seem to want to wake up again. 

He thought of his boys sitting out in the main room. Maybe they were still sitting silently in shock at his offer, or maybe they were actually discussing it. Discussing whether or not they would fuck their own father. He thought of what he had just seen, Sammy’s pink lips stretched wide around Dean’s cock. His mind was more than willing to follow that track, but his body was getting too old for this.

John turned off the water and grabbed the shower off the rail. He went through the motions slowly, drying from head to toe. He paused to look in the mirror, wondering if he saw the same thing that his boys did. Hair, hair all over, a slightly chubby stomach and in its shadow sat a rather lengthy cock and even further than that, his hairy balls hung low on his thighs. The warm shower had caused them to fall further than usual, he rolled them in his hand once, then dragged a hand up his muscular thigh. 

He allowed himself to linger on his face for a few seconds. His eyes were a bit sunken in, and he had let his beard grow for a bit too long. He almost regretted not keeping himself cleaner for his boys. His late wife would be disappointed.

He breathed in a deep breath and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a white vest. The head of his cock poked at the seam, awakened slightly at what may happen next. He clenched his jaw and opened the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: this is gonna be on hold till after midterms (9/14/16), i have a huge paper to write and its draining all the writer out of me. but luckily after that i have spring break. im trying to stretch myself a bit and write a longer chapter, but well see if its taking me too long ill just make it 4 parts or something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
